


'Cause I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Dirk and Jake, in which Dirk is handled very roughly by his island boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

Dirk grunted as his chest and cheek hit the mattress, arms twisted almost painfully behind him. A knee dug into his lower back, which was definitely painful. Low chuckling in his ear sealed his defeat, orange eyes closing with a sigh. 

“I give,” he muttered into the sheet, tasting cloth.

“Couldn’t hear you,” English taunted him, pulling harder on his arms. Hissing in pain, Dirk repeated himself quickly. “I give!” The pressure vanished, and he was flipped, a hand closing around his throat as lips pressed hard to his.

Groaning, Dirk arched his back, only to be forced back down with a knee between his thighs. His cry of protest, and slight pain, was muffled by Jake’s mouth. Teeth sank into his lip, making his body jerk as the skin broke.

“Jake!” he gasped as he broke away, already rock fucking hard and leaking precome. 

“You’re always such a pain slut,” the brunet said casually, licking blood from his lip. Dirk’s blood. He groaned again.

The knee between his legs pressed down again, at just the right angle for it to hurt both his dick and his balls. Panting, he stared up at his boyfriend, already a sweat-soaked mess.

“I’m going to take off your pants now, and you’re going to be good and let me fuck you,” Jake declared, tightening the grip of Dirk’s throat. He nodded, swallowing hard, and was rewarded by a lessening of the pressure between his legs.

Jake let go completely and stood, shrugging off his jacket and lifting his shirt over his head. Dirk didn’t dare move, frozen on his back and still hard. Fuck.

Hands closed on the waistband of his jeans, tugging hard enough to remove them, albeit slowly, and drag over his aching cock. Once they were off, he sighed in relief, then choked as something snapped around the base, staying there. “No-” he yelped, a dark rough-skinned hand clapping over his mouth halfway through the word.

Breathing heavily, he stared down at Jake, dark green irises barely visible with the black. “Please,” he said, voice muffled by Jake’s palm. The island boy just shook his head, and Dirk felt like he would break down into tears. He didn’t get the chance, though; a pop of a lube bottle’s cap was heard, hand retreated from his face to get a coating of the substance.

Trying to control his breathing, he stared at the ceiling, only flinching a little when cold fingers probed at him, one sliding inside. He chewed the inside of his cheek raw while Jake prepped him, barely giving him time to adjust before adding another finger. When he was just barely used to three, they pulled out, soft sounds below making Dirk tense up.

It was only a second before he felt the solid tip of Jake’s cock against him, the lights suddenly seeming so bright he had to squeeze his eyes shut. The dry hand closed around his throat, making him jolt, and squeezed as Jake started to slide in.

It was hard to breathe, at the time he needed it most. Lightheaded, he panted for air, feeling the painful stretch of Jake entering him- too fast. A thin whine escaped his throat, growing as the boy above him bottomed out.

Tears running down his cheeks, he wheezed, throat close to being completely closed off. “Jake,” he rasped again, struggling to look at him. Jake just smiled and nodded, pulling back slightly to thrust back in, hard. Dirk couldn’t even make any noise, unable to breathe at all any more as he was pounded.

When his vision started to go black at the edges, head slumping to the side, his airway suddenly opened, and he gulped in a ragged gasp. The next thrust had him coming dry, unable to finish fully around the ring. He still screamed, back bowing nearly hard enough to buck Jake off. He was shoved down by the chest and fucked harder, the sound of skin meeting skin bouncing around the room.

Sobbing openly, Dirk came two more times before Jake finished, burying himself deep and groaning. The feeling of wetness inside had Dirk whimpering, then howling when the ring snapped open. It was a huge relief to finally come, hips spasming as he spilled over himself untouched.

Afterward, with Jake behind him stroking his hair and humming, Dirk came back to himself, aching all over and what he considered an awful mess. “Can we shower?” he asked hoarsely, turning his head slightly.

“Of course, love. After that? Anything you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck did this end up so short? -shrug- Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
